


Destiny

by ImpoliteEnglishman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Made this like forever ago, My first fic, No idea what to write, No idea where I was going with this, OCs - Freeform, Probs never gonna complete it, Ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpoliteEnglishman/pseuds/ImpoliteEnglishman





	Destiny

Prologue

Rain patters against the window, sounding like a large group of expeditious tap dancers. I’m bored. I’ve been laying on my bed for a couple of hours, scrolling past hundreds of blogs on Tumblr, not really clicking anything. I glance over at the clock. Bold, red numbers glare out from the face, reading 1:03 am. My battery is about to die, so I set down my phone and spread out on the bed. I look over at the mirror. I don’t really like my pink hair, but it’s always been this way, and I guess it always will be. Unless I dye it… I sometimes hear my parents whispering about it, and occasionally get drifts of their conversation. “Pink hair...Main character...What should we do?”. Things like that. I have no idea what they mean though. I sigh and lay back in bed, closing my eyes, letting myself drift into sleep.

 

Chapter 1

Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. I sit up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I stare groggily down at my alarm clock. 6:25 am nearly blinds me. I slap the snooze button, and sit on the edge of my bed. I slip on some slippers, and trudge over to my closet. I open the door and throw on a dark purple robe. I unlock my door and walk downstairs, nearly tripping on my dog along the way. When I get downstairs, my mom is already up, cooking some tamagoyaki and rice. I plop down in a chair and pour myself some orange juice. She serves me a steamy plateful of food, and ruffles my hair while I dig in. When I’m done, I put my plate in the sink and go upstairs to take a shower. After ten minutes standing under the soothing water, I get out, dry off, and put on a violet shirt and some black skinny jeans. I fix my hair and go to my room to grab my stuff. I put all my school stuff in my backpack, and jog to the front door. “Bye, mom!” I wave, and walk outside. As soon as I’m on the sidewalk, I start jogging toward the bus stop, a mile away. When I get there, I find my friend, Tobei-san, waiting for me.

“Hey there, Kozue-senpai!” I walk over to him and give him a high five. The bus arrives in a minute, and we hop on. The bus’s engine gives a kick, and a sound erupts from it, not unlike the sound of a room full of flatulent elephants. At school, I join the huge stream of students entering the building under a sign saying Higashi Koko Gakuen. (South High School) When I enter the school, I go to the changing rooms. I put on my school uniform and shoes, then step back into the hallway. My first class is math, so I head down the hall to the room. 

xXx

Fifth period, PE. Our class rushes into the locker rooms, and grab our PE clothes. When I turn the corner into the changing rooms, I see Hyosuke Hirota, the guy I have a crush on. He doesn’t notice me as I blush and look down, then walk to a different area of the room to change. 

Today we’re playing volleyball. I’m on team 6, so our team is near the end of the period, playing team 7. After an hour or so of waiting and being told to shush! by the teacher, it’s our turn to play. 

xXx

Hyosuke-chan is on the other team. I blush, thinking….my thoughts are interrupted as the ball is served, and is received easily by our team. Our right spiker jumps up, readying to hit the ball. The ball positions itself perfectly in front of his hand, and he smacks it as hard as he can, sending it shooting toward Hyo-san. He tries to receive it, but he doesn’t get his hands up in time, and it punches right into his face, sending him stumbling backwards. The ball bounces off, bringing a trail of bright crimson blood with it. It sails high into the air, curving over the net, its path marked by gleaming red droplets. It bounces onto the shiny floor of our court. Bounce. Bounce. Silence reigns. A meaty thud sounds as Hyo-chan hits the floor, his hands covering his bloody, broken nose. When he smacks into the floor, a loud snap, almost like a gunshot, sounds through the gym, hitting my ears with a sickening slap. His head is twisted at an odd angle, and he’s not moving. The PE attendant slowly puts in a point for his team. The teacher runs out into the hall, shouting for an ambulance. One of the kids pulls out his phone and dials 119, the emergency services number. All the sound drains out of my ears, and the last thing I hear before I faint is the distant sound of sirens.


End file.
